Meeting Room (Past Discussions)
User Categories 11/16/2013 Well, I was thinking we could create categories for users. One would be obviously "Users" and well, maybe we could also create alphabetical categories. Example: User: Albus Chase Categories: 1. Users 2. Users with "A" I think it would be easier to find users. So, what do you think? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 17:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) It isn't really needed right now. We don't have enough users nearly. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 05:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm seriously concerned about the number of users we have here.... Many people have said that they'll only come to the site when... well... the book is released, and secondly... when Rick Riordan starts giving out hints and stuff, which will probably be around mid 2014, when he starts giving us the first chap of BoO... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 06:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :When do you expect them to come? We're not supposed to have a whole community right now Lee, the wiki was made too early seeing as the series doesn't start until 2015 and I personally think that everybody is going to fast. We've been making pages for Norse gods that haven't even been confirmed for the series and that we're gonna have to delete. Waiting until the book comes out is pretty reasonable we have a lot of users seeing as this wiki is only a month and some weeks old. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 08:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty then... if you say so.... But i bet there's gonna be a lot once the series comes out lol and the wiki is exactly a month old... I think.... Anyway, have you gotten any results from the admin elections at CHB? Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 11:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :No, we'll get them next monday. Anyway, what do you think of the idea? It would be more organized and finding users would be easier.. :-DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : Not blocking users who are 12 years and (6 and abv months): (Okay I'm still getting used to American time). Last night, Neptune and I discussed on chat as to whether we should block users who are 6 months and below from turning 13. That means to say that if a user is 6 months away from being 13, or 3 months away from being 13, or less, even though it's against COPPA, we wont have to block him/her because 6 months is actually very little, and once you pass it, you can actually round it up to make you 13. Hence, I'm bringing this suggestion up to all of the admins and see what your opinions are. Please vote and state a reason as to why you agree/disagree that we should do this. I'm sorry to put this forth bluntly, but putting a 'neutral' vote isn't allowed. You either 'support' or 'oppose', so that we can quickly come to a conclusion as to what we should do. Thanks! Iamhisrighteousness 13:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) * Let me see If I understood correctly.. For example, If someone's birthday is on August; six months pass and it is February. He can stay the other six months without being blocked? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:13, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Nah Dany it's more like if it's January and the person is 12 but their birthday is in June and that's when they turn 13. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 21:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) 6 months really isn't that long. Birdqueen ※ (Talk Page) 00:00, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Allowing blogs to be posted freely: This is another suggestion made by Neptune and I as to whether we should set up a blog request page (like the CHB wiki), or allow blogs to be posted freely. Of course for now we can allow them to be posted because we dont have many people here yet, but once the series starts, it's hard to say what happens. Personally, i 'support '''the move of allowing blogs to be posted freely, because users can actually say something off topic other than editing all the time, and one also because we want users to have fun while editing here. Also, some users feel that requesting blogs (asking whether or not they can post things) is removing their freedom of speech, which i don't want that to happen in our wiki. '''However, if there are any vulgarities or so or any harrassment, we WILL delete the blog and warn the user. 'Iamhisrighteousness 13:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) * (the reasons have been mentioned abv). Adding on to that, the wiki is very new and hence I feel that we should run this wiki in a new way and new light, 't'ogether with the help of the community and the users supporting us. Iamhisrighteousness 13:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) * Seeing as there are about 4 active users at the moment, I see no point in having a blog request page. If it gets out of control later, we can vote on it again. Birdqueen ※ (Talk Page) 16:02, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : I thought there are 14 active users currently.... Based on the template... Iamhisrighteousness 16:09, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I meant people who have edited in the last 2-3 weeks. Birdqueen ※ (Talk Page) 16:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Umm yes, the number is 14, according to this template: Iamhisrighteousness 10:19, January 13, 2014 (UTC) * Well, I agree, but we would need to review all the blogs to see If they don't contain bad things. * Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 10:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC) : Seeing as almost all the admins (except Joe) have supported the move, I will leave this open for one more week and see if he replies. An administrator team consensus for this move will be the best. Iamhisrighteousness 10:19, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: He hasn't replied. I take it that he was too busy with stuff to see this. So I'm approving CSS I thought I'd bring this up. But with the new top bar, the number of pages and the search bar have been covered by it and i have no idea how to like "un-cover" them. So to all the CSS experts here, please help!! And haha if you haven't gone onto wiki using a computer, our cursor is now Mjolnir. I'm finally starting to get used to html and css. And also if you feel that our wiki's homepage and stuff need to be further improved, please put your suggestions here too! --Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 09:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :What happened to our wiki navigation? I can't see what changed. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 17:36, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Is this discussion closed? Birdqueen ※ Talk 20:26, April 2, 2014 (UTC) DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 00:46, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Asgardian if the Month a Template Hey guys, I have decided to modify the Asgardian of the Month Template to make it look more original. I must admit that though the current one that we have is really nice, we all do know where it came from, hence my decision. However, before I proceed to modify it, do let me know here if you guys are for it or are against it. Thanks. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 14:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) That sounds fine Birdqueen ※ Talk 20:26, April 2, 2014 (UTC) If you say so. I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm tired of that "we all do know where it came from" phrase. If we can't use it because it looks like the one on another wiki, then, we need to modify the MediaWiki, the image on the Wiki Navigation, etc., because we all know those things and codes come from another place. Don't get me wrong, you're the founder, the FB, the highest "power" in the wiki, I know. Modify it If you want, but there's nothing wrong with it. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 22:52, April 2, 2014 (UTC) I found pictures of the CHBW Template and ours: CHB: Ours: I just don't see any similarity. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 23:05, April 2, 2014 (UTC) : Sweetie, let me make this point clear. The image of Asgard in the movie, Thor, was taken from google. I guess that would technically be coming from a place but not a wiki. So I don't see how it is reasonable to try to even modify the slightest bit of things. You said you wanted to modify the picture. Then go photoshop it; Go modify its pixels; Modify it till you're happy. I frankly don't know how to modify the details and stuff because I'm not into photography at all. Next, there is a difference between giving credit to the source and taking something without crediting the source. If you look closely at the MediaWiki, you would realize that i did state where i got the codes from: The Sims Wiki. Did you? Onto my third point (which there's basically no need for me to say anything about it since we don't use that nav bar anymore, but I'm choosing to do so anyway), our previous top bar (the fat and bulky one) was taken from the Disney Wiki. Also, their admin, SilverFlight, even came over to help me with the codes for it and gave me assistance in modifying our cursor as well.'' I credited them. That pushes 'copying without crediting the source' out of the picture for me. Although you can say that your codes for your template weren't taken from the 'Featured Wikian of the Month Template' from CHB wiki, they were taken from Believixin Stella's talk page when she won the admin elections, except that you changed the color and the font. -____- : Most importantly, next year, the users from CHB wiki are gonna come over to our wiki. And many of them are bound to be winning the Asgardian of the Month award here. Now that i can safely come to the conclusion that it was really obvious where the codes were taken from, don't you find it embarrassing that we will be returning them their codes for something that they worked so hard for to win? Don't you find it very cheapscape? And we've been trying to work our way towards originality for a couple of months now. I shall end here. You can just reply or continue this thing, but I won't be answering. This whole thing has the potential of causing an argument, which i don't want happening. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 07:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well, I ''do want to reply. We have many things that we got from other wikis: The map on the Main page, the awards, etc. Now we can't use anything from oer places but our wiki. You say you have permission for some things, right? Well, how do you know If I didn't? And please, stop calling me sweetie as If I was a baby. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 17:03, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I am going to assume this is closed. Birdqueen ※ Talk 20:10, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Community